The present invention relates to a surveying system for performing a trilateration in a simple and easy manner.
In general, a surveying expresses a plurality of measuring points, which are objects on a ground surface, in relation to a horizontal distance and a height. As a surveying instrument to be used for the surveying, a total station is known, for instance.
On a plurality of the measuring points, a distance (a slope distance), a vertical angle, and a horizontal angle are measured by the total station respectively, and the relations between the measuring points are obtained respectively.
Since in the total station, it is necessary to measure an angle with high accuracy, the total station must be installed via a tripod at an installation point (a reference point), and further must be leveled horizontally with high accuracy. For this reason, a time for installing is required, and further, a high skill is required.
Further, since in the total station, it is necessary to sight a plurality of the measuring points each time, much time is required for sighting, and a burden on the operator is heavy.